What is love?
by Sha-tan
Summary: Do you remember when Yui tried to confess to Hachiman? He managed to stop her, right? But what if something goes wrong? The story start exactly at the time of the confession. (Yui x Hachiman) Hachiman is a bit OC


WHAT IS LOVE?

This is my first story and I'm writing in English, that it's not my language. This is also my first attempt in writing in another language, so there may be some errors; I wish you can keep that in your memory, so enjoy the read without stressing about my mistakes. However all your comments are welcome, so I can improve where I lack.  
I decided to start with a one shot in order to try and see if it's possible for me to write in another language or if it's all a waste of time ;-)

Maybe if this story receives good reviews, I will translate it in Italian (my language). And if I will have the time maybe I will write other stories. Well, that's all, I hope you will enjoy my story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Yahari ore no seishun love come wa machigatteiru" and this story was made just for fun.**

"I think I… I".

_Wait wait! Is Yuigahama trying to say what I think she is going to say? No, no. It's impossible. From all the experience I acquired during my life, there is only 1% of possibility that she is going to say that. Just think at all the phrases you can start with "I". But above all of this, why I am in this kind of situation? All I did was playing along with the "incredible" plan of my sister. Did she think that I wouldn't understand what she was planning with Yuigahama? And thanks to Komachi here I am, with an embarrassed Yuigahama that is spending an eternity just to say something._

"I…I"

_This is bad! I don't have the time to think. I have to do something before she says anything!_

"I lov-"

_She stopped? Wait what is this noise? It's like the ringtone of a cell phone. Ah, it's hers. I should take this chance to change the subject, thank you very much for your call whoever you are. If she finishes her phrase it will become just a pain, because I don't have the will nor the time to start a relationship and I don't know how I should answer to her.  
Wait. Did just the word "relationship" cross my mind? Something is wrong with me._

"I…I-I"

_What? Is she just going to ignore the call and continue? I have to stop her. NOW!_

"Shouldn't you answer that?"  
"Eh? Uhm. You're right. Just wait a second".

_Thank God! This was a close call… A close call? To what? Here we go again. What the hell is happening with me tonight?_

"It was my mother. My house is just over there. This is close enough. Thanks for taking me home. B-Bye."

"Ok"

"Yeah. Good night".

_Well, I think I can go home now; man, this was exhausting. Maybe I was too harsh towards her? But if I didn't do that only God knows what it could have happened. I can still see her in the horizon. Mmh? Why my legs won't move? I can't turn my back. One second, two seconds, three seconds… finally I started to run. Wait. Run? And why in the wrong direction? Hachiman! Where are you going? Your house is in the opposite direction! Now that I think. I'm running towards Yuigahama! Stop! Stop! Stop! What the hell are you doing?_

"Yuigahama!"

"Hikki?"

_Good job Hachiman! Now that you stopped her, what excuse can you make in order to escape another weird situation?_

"Hikki. Why you called me? Do you need something?"  
"Ehm no. I just…"  
"Sorry Hikki, but if you don't need anything I will go or my mother will get angry"

_Phew…Good. Now just let her go and turn b-_

"Ehm. Hikki? If you don't let go of my yukata, I can't go home. Are you ok? This isn't like you".

_You're right. This is not like me at all! C'mon, Hachiman! Get a hold of yourself! It's not too late. Just make an excuse and go home. Now!_

"H-Hikki?! What are you doing?"

_Ahhh! What are you doing? Why did you embrace her? Let her go! Why my body won't respond to my commands? Oh, fuck! I don't care anymore!_

"Yuigahama!"

"Y-Yes!"

"I-I think I like you! I've never felt this way, so I'm not sure. But my body acts on his own and if I try to stop it anymore than this, I think I will go crazy! Trust me. I'm not trying to deceive you!"

"Hikki… it's ok. I trust you. I know you, so I can rest assured. And also, I can hear your heart beating very fast from this distance"

_What? Me? Hachiman Hikigaya? The man with no feelings? That's just impos-_

_Just a second. She's right! Why my heart is beating so fast? No, wait. I know the reason. I'm really in love with her. But what do I find so interesting in her? She's just an ordinary girl and a really noisy one. Well, in this case I think the phrase "you don't need a reason to like someone" is true. _

"So… What do you think about all of this, Yuigahama?"

"Yui"

"Uh?"

"Call me Yui or I won't answer!"

"Ehm… Yui. So what do you think?"

"I can't think straight! Just give me a second... phew. Ok, now I'm good. I think that I'm really happy to hear that! To tell you the truth, when my mom called before, I was going to confess to you!"

_Ehm. Well I already know that you were going to do that, but I will just pretend I didn't. However, was Yui always this cute? Her face is totally red! Well probably mine's is too. Damn! Her yukata, her face, all of her is just so irresistible! Get a hold of yourself! Just say something, anything!_

"So, what are we going to do now, Yui?"

"Ehm there is something I would like to do, but…"

"What? Just tell me"

"C-Can we start dating?"

_Ugh! One of my most hated word. Date. You have to hang out on holidays, write many sms, be always nice to your girlfriend and be at the centre of gossip for many days. But…_

"Ok. I think we can try"

"Really? Oh my God, I can't believe it!"

"Me too. I can't believe what I just said"

"Well. I really want to be with you more tonight, but now I have to go, it's late. See you at school!"

"Yeah. Bye"

_Uh? What is this warm sensation on my cheek? Wait! Did she just kissed me? O-Ok calm down. Take a breath… Yosh! Now I should go home. I think that for today I had enough adventures._

* * *

"Driiin. Driiin. Driiin."

"Ah! Just shut up. Stupid alarm! Mhm? It's already this late! I have to go!"

"Onii-chan! If you don't get up, you will be late!"

"I know Komachi, I'll be ready in a few minutes. You can go ahead"

"Ok!"

_Man. What a good way to start the day. Already in a hurry._

"Good morning Hikigaya-kun"

"Mhm? Oh, good morning Yukinoshita. It's been a while. What's with that face? Did you sleep? Or did you spend the night fighting with your sister?"

"Oh, it's nice to see that you didn't lose your sarcasm. Anyway, what's up with Yuigahama-san? She's been looking at you all this time from behind that corner"

"Uhm? I wonder. I don't know why-"

_No, wait. Now I remember! So it wasn't a dream._

"Sorry Hikigaya-kun, but your face isn't saying the same thing. Yuigahama-san! Why you don't come here and explain me what's going on?"

"Eh? Ah. Y-Yes!"

"So? What's going on between you two?"

"Ehm, you see Yukinon… Few days ago Hikki and I talked a lot and, well, we started going out! Hikki is my boyfriend now, right?"

_Ugh. I really hate this situation! Yukinoshita is watching me like she wants to kill me! But the other day I said all those things to Yui, and now I can't be a coward. From now on I will try to be a suitable man for her and I will ignore all the gossip of the people. Yes! I'm tired of being a shadow and I will just say what I want to say!_

"Yes! I'm her boyfriend!"

* * *

**Well, this is the end. I hope you liked it. Like I said before, your comments are welcome!**  
**Until next time (maybe). Bye!**


End file.
